


The Cave of Silence

by 2Dream



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Impregnation, Kirby OC, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Dream/pseuds/2Dream
Summary: my kirby oc basically goes into a cave and gets fucked and filled by a tentacle monster
Kudos: 10





	The Cave of Silence

Flutter wasn't sure what she expected when she came here, she hoped to find some sort of gold mine that nobody has found yet, but it seemed she found a completely barren cave devoid of all but the simplest form of life.

Nothing seemed that scary to her, there were no signs of large predators or dangerous creatures, but the peace unnerved her somehow. She drew her wings close to her body and gripped her spear tight as she went deeper into the cave.

Eventually, after walking for a while without seeing anything of interest aside from a few small bugs, she reached a river that flowed along the rest of the cave length. Shining her light into the pool of water, there seemed to be no signs of aquatic life.

Flutter was able to walk in the cave a little longer, but soon the entire river covered the ground floor. With no other choice, Flutter began to fly over the river, leaving her much more exposed

After a bit, the adrenaline wore off and she grew exhausted, resulting in her guard being further let down. She considered turning around, but the hope that the cave would end soon or she would be rewarded for her troubles kept her pushing further.

With her eyes dozing off and her wings keeping her body moving forward by instinct, Flutter was very vulnerable. Little did she know of the creature that ensured the silence of the rest of the cave.

While the tentacled creature typically used whoever that had the misfortune of coming into the cave as a meal, it had a different need that needed to be filled. While the puffball flew over the water, the creature followed, unseen due to the depth of the water and its sly movements. The creature studied the perfectly round body, the fluffy wings, and the stunning horns of the girl, further tempting it.

Flutter slowed to a crawl compared to her original speed, lazily flapping just barely above the water. If she wasn't so tired, she would notice the water beneath her rippling…..

“AHHHH!!!” The puffball screamed as she was grabbed tightly and made unable to move. She tried to readjust her eyes to see what grabbed her, but she felt the suction cups across her feet before she could.

Flutter dropped her spear into the surprisingly deep water and every part of her body was restrained. She tried crying out but soon realized that it was useless and it only made the creature grab her tighter. Her cries became small whimpers as every second she felt more hopeless.

She assumed that she would be used as prey, but when she felt a tentacle touch between her legs she became even more terrified at the thought of what would happen to her.

“Please… have mercy. I don't want to hurt you!” Flutter thought her effort was in vain, but the effort of something was better than just letting it happen. Her words only seem to make the monster grab tighter. Flutter didn’t know why, but the increased pressure from the tentacles somehow felt good. This feeling mortified her and made her struggle harder.

“You fucking bastard!” She yelled, “You are so fucking stupid!” Flutter switched over to using much more vulgar language than she typically used to possibly intimidate the creature (if it was even intelligent) to let her go out of fear. This action ended up resulting in more consequences than solutions, as the tentacled beast forced one of its largest tentacles into her mouth.

The action of her mouth being filled made Flutter go still. She became hyper-aware of everything that was happening to her body.

2 small tentacles wrapped around her large, sensitive feet and rubbed against the soles. The leathery texture of her feet compared to the test of her caused interest in the beast, resulting in her feet being increasing probed. The surprisingly gentle presses to her feet caused Flutter to get tingles up her spine and the heat in her groin to increase.

2 additional small tentacles grabbed onto her horns. They held her horns tight to ensure that her head movement was limited. This particular action made Flutter feel truly hopeless as she felt like a bull having its horns grabbed. She was also made unable to look around, making what was happening to her body a mystery aside from what she could feel. Maybe it was a good thing she didn't see the abuse that her body was forced to take.

The large tentacle around her body readjusted to that her wings became free. Once she realized her wings were free she attempted to frantically flap to possibly help her get out to no avail. Additional tentacles came out of the water and began to fondle her wings. They slid across the length of her sensitive wings roots, causing the puffball to release an involuntary moan. The tentacles spread across the rest of her wing, leaving a sticky green fluid across both her wings. The velvety texture of her feathers allowed the fluid to easily accumulate and cover her whole wing. Flutter felt truly dirty as her pure white, angel-like wings were dirtied by a disgusting deep water creature.

The same fluid began to release all across her body. It soaked her feet, torso, hands, and horns, causing the tentacles to stick to her body much easier than before. The increased attachment of the tentacles caused a near sensory overload, with the feeling of disgust and pain being overcome by pleasure.

To add to Flutters body being assaulted by the creatures fluids, a steady flow of the fluid came into her mouth from the large tentacle. The large tentacle pushed itself deeper into Flutter’s throat, activating her gag reflex and hindering her breathing. Flutter attempted to bite the creature with her fangs. Her fangs went as deep as they could into the tentacle, but the creature seemed unscathed as it continued its actions without missing a beat. The steady flow of warm fluid went into her stomach, filling her insides with a warm, heavy feeling.

At this point, Flutter gave up fighting. What the creature was doing to her didn’t feel particularly bad and she didn’t think there would be any permanent damage. Flutter was surprised as she felt all of the tentacles aside from the large one holding her body flee back into the water below. She was relieved that she could get a clear grasp of air after the large tentacle in her throat was removed, but this was short lived. Soon after all the other tentacles fled into the water, the creature dragged Flutter in along with the other tentacles.

She was shocked after she was dragged into the cold, cave water. She was dragged as the creature swam rapidly further into the cave. Luckily Flutter had the ability to breathe underwater, but the tight grip of the tentacle and the quick movements underwater were not comfortable. Flutter hoped that some of the fluid that was all over her body would come off on the water, but it only seemed to stick to her more.

After a bit, they arrived at a much deeper part of the cave. There was more land and the water became more shallow, signaling the end of the cave's river. Flutter was lifted out of the water and pushed hard onto a rough rock. Flutter tried to use this opportunity to escape but multiple tentacles came out of the water and kept her secured onto the rock with heavy force. This pressure caused her skin to rub against the rough cave rock. The monster uncomfortably pinned her wings against the rock, signaling a cry of shock out of the blue puff. The pain of the frictions caused to her wings and back made her cry out more. Luckily, the liquid spread across her body limited the amount of friction, but it was still extremely painful, much more than anything else the monster has done to her. She wondered if the monster even knew that it was causing so much pain. In an attempt to possibly get some pity out the monster, Flutter spoke up.

“Hey!” She spoke, her voice raspy from the abuse her throat received earlier. “Can you not use so much pressure? It really hurts!”. This only resulted in the beast using more tentacles to force Flutter onto the rock. She cried out as tears formed in her eyes from her skin being roughed further by the rock. Additional tentacles came up and began to assault her body as it did previously. The movement from the additional tentacles distracted Flutter from the pain in her skin.

The tentacles that assaulted her feet and wings caused her to relax a bit as pleasurable tingles returned from before. She hoped that the monster would soon have its fun and let her go.

The large tentacle that was in her mouth previously returned and hindered her breathing again. This time, Flutter didn’t bother fighting back, realizing it wasn’t worth it. The warm fluid began to flow into her mouth again, adding to the weight from the fluid that was previously put into her belly. This weight inside her caused a foreign sense of pleasure and made Flutter roll back her eyes. She didn’t understand what about the warm liquid inside her made it feel good, but it did and it helped her to have something positive to feel and focus on.

The small tentacle that molested her crotch before returned to see that her pussy got wetter even without its help. The tentacle touched all around her vulva and clit. The tentacle also released the same green fluid all over her crotch, signaling a hearty moan that was muffled by the tentacle in Flutter’s mouth. Flutter tried to look at the tentacle probing at her crotch, but the strong tentacles on her horns restrained her to her dismay.

After some teasing, the tentacle at her crotch finally went inside of her. Flutter moaned more onto the tentacle in her mouth as both of her holes were filled. The tentacle went deep inside of her, widening in width as it went on. Soon, Flutter was able to feel the tentacle in her stomach, contributing to the weight.

The tentacle soon started to release the liquid into the insides, warming them significantly. The stickiness of it mostly kept the liquid inside her. The tentacles around her horns released allowing Flutter to see her stomach. A lump has formed where the fluid has flowed into her from both of her holes. Her eyes rolled back again as she felt totally dominated.

To Flutter’s dismay, the small tentacle exited her pussy. She groaned at the loss of being full as a small trickle of the fluid came out of her. Luckily, the tentacle was soon replaced by a much larger one. It went in without any teasing or slowness, resulting in Flutter crying out on the tentacle in her mouth. The tentacle stretched her insides to the max and made her feel totally full. It went as deep as it could inside of her, settling down and continuing the stream of the fluids. The temperature of the fluid increased, making Flutter feel even warmer from the inside.

The fluid also seemed to get lumpier, going much slower down her throat and her insides. Soon, large circular objects mixed in with the fluid began to insert her throat. Flutter was too overwhelmed to think about what exactly these objects were, it didn't really matter anyway since they felt good, especially as they started to be released into her pussy just as deeply as the fluid previously. The size of the objects may have choked her normally, but the fluid helped them easily slide down inside of her.

The monster increased its fondling of her feet and wings as the flow of the circular objects increased. This overwhelmed Flutter with pleasure far beyond anything she had ever dreamed to have experienced. As her eyes wandered down to her tummy, she saw the lumps that were in her belly, showing how the monster filled her. Flutter was completed owned.

This feeling caused the puffball the shake and flap her wings rapidly as she reached her overwhelming climax. The splirts of liquid and the rapid flapping seemed to scare the tentacle monster as it carefully removed every tentacle from her aside from the ones in her mouth and pussy which continued to fill her.

Despite having the perfect opportunity to escape, Flutter stayed, enjoying the feeling inside her and the constant pressure in her stomach, She soon drifted off peacefully with the warmth and weight inside of her soothing her despite how it had gotten there. A bit after Flutter dozed off, it released an extremely thick liquid into her pussy, ensuring that the goods laid would remain inside of her.

When Flutter woke up, she wasn’t sure where she was. The first thing she felt was the heat and brightness of the sun, shortly followed by heaviness inside her. When she attempted to get up, rocks and debris from the ground stuck onto her body and wings due to the sticky liquid. When she got up, she had to support her belly with her hand as the extra weight now inside of it weighed her down. She felt a strange sensation inside of her throat. Soon she threw up a round object covered in the same liquid the rest of her body was. Analyzing the object, Flutter had a horrifying realization.

“Oh god!” she yelled. “He… it, oh god.” She realized what had happened to her and felt horrified. Desperation ensued as she felt her dirty body and her fullness from the creature she encountered. She began to cry, but releasing it would do her no good, she began to walk home with one hand supporting her belly full of the tentacles offspring.


End file.
